1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control unit for selecting vehicle occupant safety measures.
2. Description of Related Art
An emergency call and warning system is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2005 007466 A1, in which warning messages in the form of text information are transmitted together with position data to a vehicle via a satellite system. It is known that additionally transmitted data include details about a local relevance of the text information. The text information is output in a vehicle as a function of the position data as well as the local relevance.